SasuNaru Dragon Love
by KitsuneNoDragon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet after Sasuke saves Naruto from a dragon! Naruto slowly falls for the silent Uchiha and suddenly drama appears! Sasuke has a dirty mind! The village hates Naruto but why? Sasuke starts to feel strange things for Naruto, why? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Sasuke and Kyuubi

The stars still grazed across the moonlit sky with the stars scattered about and even some dancing in the dark abyss. My thoughts traveled away into a blank stare, even when a chilling breeze passed by me as if to say, 'You are nothing.' With that thought alone I brushed all other repeated occurinces tody and tried to think of how tomorrow will be. The same rocks thrown at you, the same yells and taunts of hatred being flown into your face and the same men who...who... I stopped myself there recalling what happened yesterday, and as I did, I felt the wet tears fall unto my own scarred cheeks. Pushing all thoughts aside, I stared up into the sky and noticed it was almost dawn. Yawning, I stood from the roof of my hidden home and climbed down. A screech suddenly roared throughout the forest. I ran into my house and grabbed my nearest weapon then back outside, I stood my ground. Dragons. They were the birds in our sky. Most people had hawks and blue jays, yet ours had to have dragons. How you ask of which my knowlege of these birds? Well, unlike most people, I've been through hell. Though I'll never admit it, I'm so lonely, it hurts.

"Rhhaaaaaahh!"

The screech came again. What in DawnSkies made that sound? Alert, I drew up my sword and held it close. An obvious figure flew past my breath with indescribable speed. It now flew disgracefully around in the dawning skies then it crashed right in front of me sending dirt and gravel flying onto my house and clothes. Then, it just lay there lifeless. Or was it? My own brain was still processing the fact that an unusual dragon is laying right in front of me. This was the closest I've ever been to a dragon. Finally recalling my wits, I walked over to the dragon examining its everlasting beauty. This dragon is certianly not in the guide book. It had orange and yellow scales and large red wings that looked as if they were on fire. A distinct alinement of black scales traced it's body and back, and other various markings on it. The sun suddenly blinded my vision from the daze then crouching lower the sun shone on the dragon sending it's scales in ablaze, now, it was truly astounding. A little part inside of me cried of happiness that I was able to see this beast's beauty. After trailing my eyes down it's body I found out that 'it' was a 'he' and 'he' had a deep gash across his left wing. I gasped at the blood oozing out from the wing, the blood somwhow though, matched it's crimson color perfectly. Running quickly inside, I reached for my first-aid kit and opened it without hesitation, somehow, my mental mind would not allow me to let this dragon die. After grabbing what I could I hurriedly sprinted back to the dragon already chewing a poultice in my mouth. Don't worry dragon, I won't sit back and watch anyone dying ever again. Spitting back out the chewed up horsetail leaves and goldenrod petals and wiping the blood away, only then did I apply the poultice and patch up the wound. This is all I can do for now one can only pray for this dragon's safecare later in the evening.

****Dragon****

Kyuubi's eyes finally twitched in a sign of life, my sapphire eyes grew wider at the dragon's reaction. I decided to name the giant reptile after the legendary fox beast. I figured it's almost fur-like scales fit the crituiqe. His eyes snapped open in thin slits and stared at me. He suddenly arose to his long slender legs and pinned me with it's long claws to the ground. Kyuubi flinched at the immideate pain in his left wing, he stared at the bandaged leg then turned to me as if to say, 'Did you do this?' I decided to at least give Kyuubi a formal answer.

"Uhm, you crashed in front of my house and y-your leg was bleeding so I patched it up for you. You might not be able to fly around for a while though, heheh.." I stuttered. Even now I wasn't afraid of the creatures exotic yellow eyes. Kyuubi's eyes grew a little softer at me then he opened his mouth wide and roared in my face for the whole forest to hear. Kyuubi then got off of me and sat down to examine my next move. This was how I met my best friend, Kyuubi. Ever since then, we shared everything together and I learned to read Kyuubi's movements and talk to him like a normal person, as did he. Months later though, I fixed his wing by making him a leather working replacement on the lower region of his see-through left wing. (A.N. No this is not a KyuuNaru story if you're wondering, Sasuke's coming don't worry. Just wanted to show you guys how Naruto met Kyuubi.)

****Dragon****

Crap, crap, crap, crap! I thought as Kyuubi and I flew between the tall trees. Behind us was another dragon, after a small game of taunt by Kyuubi, we were in deep crap. Kyuubi tried to battle the dragon in a fight but we had hopelessly lost and now we were being chased. This was a real life or death situation. I looked back and saw the large multicolored reptile trailing closer and closer to kyuubi's tail. I yelled,

"Kyuubi! Get to the ground! He's got big wings so we might be able to throw him off in the trees!"

Obeying, Kyuubi adjusted his tail wing and we flew deeper into the ground along with the winged beast behind us. Of course as always, I yelped into Kyuubi's ear and startling him, he peeved off staight into a tree. We fell helplessly into the dirt. Rubbing my head in pain I noticed Kyuubi was lying unconcious next to me and the dragon was stalking up on us through the trees. I tried to wake Kyuubi up,

"K-Kyuubi! Wake up! Wake up!"

My eyes widened in fear as the beast drew close until he had my head on the ground with his claws. This is where Uzumaki Naruto dies folks. This is it. Won't the village be so happy now that- Something caused the heavy weight on my chest to go aflame and up in blue smoke. My thoughts interrupted I looked to see who or what had made the dragon such an easy kill. There on a midnight back dragon sat a tall man with deep onyx eyes. He was dressed in formal but fine black clothing with a small red and white fan placed at the top corner of his shirt, it stuck to his broad, pale, chest perfectly. And his eyes, oh his eyes were a deep abyss with midnight fear in it. Though his hair looked like a duck's butt, all in all he was handsome.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He said. And there goes the dreamy handsome man. I felt speechless so I stared at the ground dumbfoundedly. After a few seconds of silence I asked,

"Do I know you?" The stoic man held his glare then sighed and moved his leg over the sattle of his dragon then reached out a hand to help me up.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am the leader of the border patrol and expert dragon hunter. What you're idiotic dragon caused back there sent the other dragons in captive out in a frenzy rage. Now I either give you a ticket or you can help capture all the dragons back." He said cooly. I don't wan't a ticket but then again, I don't want to hang around this bastard either.

"Che. Fine teme I'll go with you but what about my dragon?" I pointed towards Kyuubi. Sasuke scoffed him off and said, "He'll be fine dobe."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me a bastard."

"But you are one!" I pouted.

"Hn. I'm not the one who cause a raucous, dobe."

"Teme!"

****Dragons****


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to go near the village I always stayed hidden. When I shuddered at my memories, Sasuke turned to me and said,

"Hey, you alright there dobe?" I maneged to supress my tears then pulling out a fake smile I replied,

"What? I'm fine teme!" Sasuke growled at his new name by me but shruged then turned back at the sky and told his dragon to fly more upwards. Curious at the black dragon I started to pet his back behind me. The large dragon let out a deep pur, Sasuke looked mad at his dragon's expression as it started to fly akwardly. At the unsteady ride I stopped.

"What's his name?" I asked. No answer "Uhh hello? Bastaard!" I called out teasingly. Sasuke just scoffed. I pouted at his ignorance towards me.

"His name is Koshi." Sasuke finally acknowleged me. "Oh." Was all I could say. For a long while, we flew just below the clouds above us. Somehow, I didn't want this moment to end. Koshi drew past a small air fall, I almost fell off. I gasped at my unbalanced body and grabbed onto Sasuke's back who didn't seem to be fazed by the small air bump. Teme.

****Dragons**** Sasuke's P.O.V

The blonde shuddered behind me and suddenly grabbed onto my torso from a slight fall. He drew his body close to mine with his face plastered into my back. Then I noticed how warm his arms and hands were, compared to my cold and pale ones. Something suddenly made my heart skip a beat, and I realized that Naruto behind me had held onto me tighter. Slowly a smirk formed on my face. Koshi noticed the change in my attitude.

'Sasuke? You alright?' Koshi asked me.

'I'm fine.' I gestured to him. Naruto then had released his arms from me and I felt dissapointed at the loss of warmth.

"Sasuke. Are you sure Kyuubi will be alright?" The blonde asked. I drew my eyes on him and gave him a reassuring look but somehow I wasn't able to get through him. My thoughts started to graze at the sky. I remembered my mother...

"Koshi, go above the clouds." I ordered him. I saw Koshi pull up a large smile then his wings arched upwards and our faces were blocked by the threshold of clouds. Naruto was taken aback but Koshi made sure he was safely glued to the seat. Finally we made it through the barrier of clouds and we were suddenly surrounded by soft colors of peach, lavender, orange gold and blue. The sun was just setting off to our far west. I turned my head over my shoulder, I wanted to see Naruto's reaction to this. Seeing the soft scarred cheecks and azure blue orbs there was something about him that made me want to stay by his side forever. I wanted this boy in so many ways...Of course, thinking all of this, my Uchiha pride would always get the best of me, so I had to show no emotion towards the kitsune.  
I thought I was dead and in hevean when I saw Naruto's reaction. His bright blue eyes grew wide with emotion and excitement. The sun's calm rays matched his tan face perfectly then his bleached hair flew with the wind and danced. Then he did something amazing, he smiled. He smiled a me. It was hard not to take him right then and there but I didn't want to scare him so I gazed into his crystallia sapphire orbs and held onto that moment for as long as it lasted.

"Sasuke?" He asked in the most soothing angelic voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you really taking me back to the Dragon Control HQ?"

"...No."

"...Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you." I could have sworn that his jacket was zipped up before but now it flew gently in the wind. I stared at his neck and any other visible part of his body, he was beautiful.

"Teme!" He slightly blushed. I snapped my eyes back to him.

"When are we getting off? I think I'm gonna get air sickness here!" He whined annoyingly. So much for beautiful.

****Dragons****

I watched Sasuke as he observed me. Was there something on my shirt or what? I unzipped my jacket, the heat in the sky was getting to me. I felt queasy and something tight in my chest would'nt stop getting tighter. I noticed the raven slightly drooling at me, was he hungry or something? My own stomach felt empty at the thought of food and suddenly the Uchiha's head looked like roast duck. I laughed inwardly at the image but it soon faded when Sasuke gave me a questioning look.

"Alright, we'll be reaching my house soon." He said unemotionally.

"You're house? Why not mine?"

"Because I don't know where you live, dobe." Sasuke smirked to himself, he knew where the kitsune lived but if that being said, it would make him look like a stalker.

"Can we eat soon? I'm starving!" Whined a gloomy Naruto.

"Sure." I relpied.

No sooner did that conversation end, did we finally reach my own house. It was abnormally large compared to the bonde's but it had a homy feel to it. We both leaned off Koshi then the said dragon flew off into his nearby cave. I staed back at Naruto who seemed to be awestruck at my house. Blame my parents if you must, I inherited the family riches after my older brother killed our parents. Recalling that, a small knot of rage built inside me slowly becoming larger untill it became a net of lies...

"-suke! Sasuke!" My mind came back to reality and suddenly my face was inches away from Naruto's. I could even smell his breath!

"What?" I asked coldly, trying to hide a blush that dared to cross my face. Naruto flinched at the sudden change in my voice.

"A-are we going inside or not?" He asked.

"Yeah." I made my way towards the house skeptically. Pushing the door open and entering the two-story house, I gave Naruto a tour of my home then led him back to the living room while I made dinner for us. Naruto sat quietly but could'nt handle it,

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"How come you invite me over to your house after yelling at me for causing trouble in the village? In fact, you've been acting like you've known me forever and now what am I doing in your house?" He asked. Dirty thoughts crossed my mind at the image of Naruto in my bed...our nued bodies together...having se-

"Hey teme! You're getting blood all over your floor!" Naruto's voice cut me off. I grabbed a small towel and wiped the blood away from the tile floor and my nose, cursing under my breath.

After five minutes the bleeding and dirty images disspersed, as did my 'problem' below. Naruto ,finally bored waiting for his food, walked up to me and started to watch me cook which made it hard not to look at the curious blonde.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked giving him a small glare.

"What are you making?"

"Some cake and tea."

"It takes THIS long to make tea and cake?" He pouted. Heh how cute...

"Yeah what of it dobe?"

"Well...can I lick the spoon?" He pointed towards the empty bowl of cake batter, which still had some batter on the bowl and spoon. "Hn." was all I could say without stuttering because I swore for a second there I thought I heard him say, 'Can I lick your spoon?'

****Dragons**** 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto happily made his way towards the bowl then slipped his fingers around the bowl, piling up a large amount of leftover cake batter. I didn't mind him eating the mix, it was just the way he 'licked' it from his fingers that I started to feel like pouncing on him. But I didn't want to scare him so I scolded him instead,

"Dobe, you're gonna get a stomachace."

"Ha, yeah right." He playfully replied...Damn.

"Look, the cake's ready so put down the bowl before you hurt yourself." I stated angrily. Naruto took notice of the anger in my voice and placed the bowl back down then walked over to the table and sat. I placed a lager piece of cake on Naruto's plate and gave myself a smaller portion, I wasn't one for sweets but I just thought the kitsune would enjoy it.  
Placing the cake and tea on the table, Naruto didn't hesitate to devour the cake and only took a few sips of his tea, I just sat and stared at his face. I had a weird feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. Something inside me made me want to know more than just his name, I wanted to know everything about him. His likes and dislikes, his do's and dont's and esecailly what made him smell so damn good. It had only been a few hours since I met the boy and yet, I felt something more tugging at me.

****Dragons****Naruto's Pov.

The raven seemed to glare at me as I was eating. What was up with this guy? Why didn't he shun me? Or just let me die when he saved me. Why did he care? These questions thudded through my head but none were answered. His gaze started to creep me out and I hated the silence, there was too much of it at my house so I wanted to take advantage of the time I have with this mysterious and stoic man.

"Is there something wrong with your cake, Sasuke?" I asked, he had'nt touched his cake or tea. Suddenly the idea of this man poisoning my food came in mind. Well, it would'nt suprise me anyways...

"No, I'm just tired." He snapped out of his daze and started to slowly eat his cake. I had finished mine but when the Uchiha offered his cake to me, I didn't resist. After finishing the cake Sasuke started to question my history. I didn't like where this was headed. First he asked me simple things but now he was getting personal.

"If you love this 'ramen' so much, why don't you visit the town more often to buy it?" He continued.

"...I'm just not fond of the village too well." I answered. The raven quirked his eyebrow.

"Well then what is it about the village that makes it unlikeable?" He went on, suddenly he took notice of my cheeks and asked,

"Are those scars?" I did'nt say anything for a while and before I knew it, Sasuke pulled me into a tight hug.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked, the raven didn't say anything but I didn't want him to stop either. After a few minuites, I decided he was getting to close to me, though I hated myself for saying this I didn't want to be hurt again.

"Look, I don't want to say anymore, now can you just take me home?" I asked. The raven seemed dissapointed but nodded and grabbed his jacket, he opened the door for me and followed me outside.

"Koshi!" He called and his dragon appeared beside him without hesitation. I was hardly able to recognize the dark beauty. His scales shone on the moonlight while his shaded body blended in with the back sky. I would have continued the conversation with Sasuke in fact, I could've gone on for ages but if I told him about my past, I feared he may come to hate me even beat me if he wanted. I sighed as I followed the raven on Koshi then we flew into the sky and arrived at my house in less than five minuites. Kyuubi was lying in front of my house waiting for me. I ran up to Kyuubi, relived that he was okay.

"Kyuubi! Are you alright? No srapes or scratches?" I asked. 'I'm fine kit.' He gestured to me. Smiling in releif I turned back to Sasuke. Kyuubi noticed his presence and gave a deep growl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is my dragon Kyuubi, Kyuubi this is Sasuke Uchiha. He saved me from the dragon earlier and invited me to his house. That's kinda the reason I came back so late." I introduced the two. Sasuke walked over to Kyuubi to pet the orange dragon (A.N By the way, that's how you say hello to a dragon. Or at least thats how it is here. XD ) but the beast let out a throaty scowl and turned on Sasuke, suddenly finding more intest in Sasuke's black dragon.

"Sorry, Kyuubi's not very polite to people from the village. Or anybody for that matter." I tried to laugh. Sasuke gave me a glare then brushed it aside.

"Ah, thanks for the cake and tea and for saving me earlier." I smiled.

"Hn." He replied. I noticed an extremely light blush on his cheeks apear. My smile widened. I was happy to have met Sasuke and thankful for him being so blank on my past. After Sasuke rode Koshi back to his house Kyuubi wouldn't stop pounding me with questions.

'Kit, did he hurt you? You were gone for so long.' He roared.

"I'm fine Kyuubi, really." I tried to calm him down. "Though I bearly met the guy and he hugs me. Guys don't do stuff like that often do they?" I scratched my cheek in embaressment. Kyuubi seemed a little off the edge.

'What! How dare he! He's probably another gay bastard who just wants to sleep with you-I-I mean, uhh..kit?' He looked at me apologetically with his ears lowered. My eyes grew heavy, I know Kyuubi didn't mean it but the last time I tried to make friends, I got raped.

-Somehwere, sitting on a nearby branch-

'-who just wants to sleep with you-I-I mean, uhh..kit?' I could hear the dragon talking to Naruto outside. Suddenly the dragon looked extremely apologetic at Naruto, as the said blonde looked like he'd just been killed. Tears started to fall from his face as brought his knees to his face. Kyuubi gave a growl of sympathy and wrapped his tail around the kitsune, Naruto flinched at the contact but stood still. The dragon then arched his head upwards and breathed out extremely elegant and bright orange flames. The flames formed two shapes, two foxes, they danced and played together, spreading fire in the air. Naruto looked up to watch the show and a small smile reappeared on his face. As his crying slowly subsided, Kyuubi let the flamed continue as he told Naruto he's be right back then his atumn eyes flashed at me. Crap.  
Once out of Naruto's sight he gestured me to follow him into the woods. I didn't hesitate to follow. Once we were in a clearing the dragon started to make his way towards me, scanning my appearance.

'You are Sasuke yes?' He asked. I nodded. 'Hm. I suggest you don't touch my kit in such a manner anymore. He just got out of a tough situation that took him months to recover from. I will let you play with the kit so long as you don't bring any harm to him. Are we at an agreement?' The dragon went on.

"Yes." I replied. The dragon scoffed at me but took my word for it.

'Now, I suppose you would like to know more about the kit.' He sighed. My attention was entirely focoused on him now.

'Well, I'll have to make this quick, Naruto doesn't like being left alone too long in the night. Now, what would you like to know?'

****Dragons**** 


	4. Chapter 4

"I wnat to know why he disliked the village so much." I answered, Kyuubi growled at me.

'I'm afraid I cannot release that information right now.'

"Hn. Then what about who his parents are?"

'I can't say that either.'

"His siblings?" I started to growl.

'No siblings, unless you'd call me one.' He smirked at me. I strted to think this thoroughly, I have pure information about Naruto right here, what nonpersonal questions can I ask? Hn...

"Any idea why he likes ramen so much?"

'Well, you got me there raven but at least with me around, I can keep the kit in check so he doesn't eat so much ramen.' He shrugged.

"One more, why do you call him kit?" I crossed my arms.

'...I guess you can say he's like my child or my brother or something.' Kyuubi lightly blushed. Hn. I f the dobe can call this dragon his brother then maybe I can get him in no time. Suddenly Kyuubi's ears perked up.

'I can't sense Naruto!' My eyes gew slightly wide.

****Dragons****

"What do you mean?" I asked.

'What the hell do you think it means? Naruto's not anywhere in my hearing range, someone must've taken him again!' Keyuubi scowled at me. Again? This has happened before?

"I'll help you look. You take the West, I'll go East." I instructed him, but Kyuubi hesitated,

'Why do you care so much raven?' He asked. I was silent for a moment. Why did I care? Was it his smile, his laugh, his eyes...? Was it...

"Love?" I though aloud. Kyuubi slinted his eyes then flew off in the West. No time to waste! I have to find Naruto!

"Koshi!" I called. The dragon flew at me taking note of the urgency in my voice.

'What's wrong Sasuke?' He pondered.

"Naruto's missing." I spoke, Koshi asked no more. Asking him to fly East, we searched the whole night. Kyuubi and I met on some occasions of that night but I looked. I searched for his sun kissed hair and his cerulean eyes, and his whiskered cheeks. Anything bright, I looked.  
I stared at the sky, it was almost dawn, the stars were dissapearing and shades of lavender and peach started to cover the sky. Naruto...I thought back to when I flew him in the clouds, where are you?

-Elsewhere-

"S-Sasuke." I cried out. I covered my mouth at my sudden reaction. Usually, I'd call out Kyuubi and now...The tears started to form again, they had come back to finish the job and finish they did. My abdomen suddenly shot out extreme waves of pain. I clutched my stomach and cried out again, "Sasu-" Then I blacked out.

****Dragons**** 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! ^^ This is the author, Kitsuka here! XD I'm still working on this story and I enjoy typing it! ^^ well except for this part and so on. Anyhow! thanks to those who faved/reviewed/alerted and stuff, my story! =^-^= I'm always pumped up to type out the next chappie when I know at least some ppl read my fanfics. So this is just a short thank-you to those who are reading this! Enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke: I thought Naruto belonged to me. *glare*

Kitsuka: H-he does! I was just putting up who the show/characters belonged to! ^^''*sweatdrop*

Sasuke: I don't belong to anybody! *Sharingan effect*

Kitsuka: Ah! W-well...you know what I mean!

Sasuke: And why the hell did you make Naruto have such a bad past? *Insert Uchiha Death Glare!*

Kitsuka: It adds drama to the story! now please lets just get to the story!

****Dragons****

My eyes were drooping and pleading for rest but I ignored the cry. Koshi had stayed with me the whole time, I asked once or twice of he was tired but he said he wanted to stay with me. My eyes scanned the forest below and soon it turned into a grassy plain. Suddenly, my droopy eyes caught the bright yellow hair in th middle of the feild, it stood out to well.

"Naruto!" I yelled, no reply. Koshi quickly flew to the blonde but even before he hit the floor I jumped in mid air gently picking Naruto up. He was unconscious and his clothes were ripped, who did this? I didn't want to describe what else I noticed in Naruto but I held him close to me, then Koshi flew us back to my house.

Back at my house Kyuubi waited, he knew we were coming back. As soon as he saw the state Naruto was in, he smelled his hair and shot out a dark scowl at the sky, then without another word he flew away. Koshi whimpered for Naruto and followed Kyuubi. I opened the door to my house and lay him on my bed. I staed at him for the ongest time, thinking, why Naruto? Who, why, when, what did this? My stomach gave a growl but I shushed it down and went to the restroom to fetch a towel. Naruto was a mess, he had been raped.  
After I finished washing him off I paced myself downstairs into the kitchen to eat. But after seeing Naruto that way, my stomach rejected the food so I walked back into my bedroom and gently trudged myself next to Naruto. He flinched at the sudden contact and I noticed he was having a nightmare...Damn Naruto looks so cute. I wrapped my arm around the kitsune and slowly ran my fingers through his head whispering a lullaby my mother used to sing to me while I pushed him against my chest. I never noticed how soft Naruto's hair really was, it was like brushing my hands through silk, his skin was so soft too, like a baby. I abrupty stopped when Naruto started to move, I thought he was going to wake up but to my utter happiness he buried his face into my chest. I continued singing the lulluby and Naruto's face relaxed. This went on for a couple of hours, I didn't want it to end, I felt to at peace with Naruto beneath me, I felt happy to have him safely wrapped in my arms. I hoped that the blonde felt the same.  
I left Naruto only a few times to go to the restroom but everytime I left, Naruto would start to whimper and tears would fall from his closed eyes. I panicked and ran back to my kitsune, singing the lulluby again, then, and only then did Naruto calm down knowing this I smiled.

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

It was dark and empty and cold, I felt myself falling into a dark abyss and I cried for help. When no answer came I immediately gave up, I know I'd usually smile and move on but after THAT, I didn't know what to do. I've never felt so alone. I curled up to my knees and cried, I cried harshly and loudly. Nobody was there, so who'd hear me? Suddely, I felt warmth around me and a soft song was echoing throughout my ears. I followed the song and found myslef shrouded in warmth. The tears stopped and I huddled up against whatever had given me so much kindness, I felt safe and calm. A few times the warmness would slip away and I would cry again but It would always return, back to me with the soothing lulluby and sweet solace. Whoever was out there, thank-you...

"Thank-you." I mummered. The warmth felt shocked at my words but suddenly the warmth grew stonger and gentler. I smiled. I wished this feeling of solace would never go away...

I awoke. My eyes scanned the area but all I saw was a dark blue clothing. The warmth...I wanted to close my eyes and hug this person but I wanted to know who had saved me during my nightmare, who was this person? Wait, person...skin...skin!  
I jumped at the contact of skin and suddenly the memoried came flooding back to me and immediately the tears swelled up and ran down my cheeks. Hold on, this was the person who had given me warmth and sang me that sweet lulluby...who was it? I had sent the person flying off the other side of the bed, it fell with a grunt of annoyance. Well, he, fell to the floor with annoyance. My eyes widened when I saw Sasuke rising up from the floor rubbing his head.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me with soft eyes and asked,

"Naruto? Are you okay?" I almost forgot that I was still crying. I rubbed the ears away and looked up to him smiling,

"O-oh. Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sasuke gave me a weird glance and that when I realized that I wasn't even in my own house. I gasped at Sasuke's bedroom. The walls were white but the carped was a deep blue and his bed was practically king size. His room had also conained a balcony! Who the heck has a balcony in their room? Ah, I'm in Sasuke's house, in his bedroom and he..he..

I blushed as I crawled back into his bed and began to whine. It was humiliating but I wanted to hear that song again and feel the arms wrap around me with warmth. Sasuke smirked and brought up the blankets as he slipped into the bed and once again threw his arms around me drawing me in close for a deep hug. He finally loosened his grip and began to run his fingers through my hair again, singing the song. (A.N. If you want to hear the song Sasuke was singing to Naruto listen here! *.com/watch?v=6ugO3qKenn8* Sasuke was pretty much humming the song or singing it..er sumthin but I think it's very pretty! =^-^=)  
This went on for only a few minuetes before Sasuke began to ask me questions,

"Naruto, I need to know. What hapened." I caught my breath and held it untill I finally gave his an answer.

"...Just a few villagers got to me and I got into a little..fight. It's okay though." I looked up to him and weakly smiled.

"No! It's not okay! Naruto, they raped you!" He yelled, I flinched harshly. Sasuke realized what he said and tried to comfort me again. I couldn't take it anymore Sasuke was right, I'm filthy. I started to sob into his shirt and Sasuke began to sing the song again.

"Sasuke, how can you stand to be near me? I'm filthy, dirty, used! I'm a monster..." I started to sob even more. Sasuke pushed me to his face and sternly said,

"Naruto, you are not filthy or a monster. You are beautiful. Naruto, It's not your fault, if you can just tell me why and who did this, then I can help you. I want to help you. I don't want to see you this way. Don't you dare ever talk that way about yourself again." He pulled to to himself again. Sasuke...

"Alright, I'll tell you."

****Dragons****  
-

So what did you guys think? :D I kno it's all sad right now and lemons dont usually appear at this moment, but I promise you are going to read sum hard lemon X/D typing that made me blush XD lol. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! :3 Untill next time you guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hi pplz! :D thx for still reading this and thx for passing off my horrible spell check. TTwTT Enjoy! :DD

****Dragons****

I tried not not cry as I told Sasuke everything, it still hurts,

"My parents were what you would call, drug dealers. They never abused me though! They were always so kind to me but with our money problems, my Dad had to get a better payment and my Mom too. They got choked up in all the missions they were given and they killed many people." I stuttered but Sasuke's face didn't change. "They kept me hidden, knowing that I could get badly hurt, they may have been drug dealers but they loved me and I loved them, they were all the family I had. Soon, they were killed when I was seven but they already hung a bad title around the village and just about anywhere else. The word spread like a sickness and when they found out about me, they all thought I would turn out like my parents. 'A monster' they'd say." The tears started to fall again but Sasuke still held me, gesturing me to go on.  
"I tried to live in the village and help them. I wanted them all to know that I wasn't like my parents but when I tried to live there, they gave me rotten food and burned my house down. They always beat me up but today..today was the first that they did anything this..this..abusing." I rubbed my bruised skin. Sasuke shushed me and stroked my hair. Sasuke's hands were soft and gentle, I liked being loved. One question for Sasuke was stuck in my head though, well, two actually. First, why did he care so much, I just met him? And two, why was I spilling out my soul to this raven? I decided to ask,

"Sasuke, why..do you care?"

"Because...I'm not like the others. I don't think you're a monster, actually, I feel like we've known each other for a century. I don't know why but I like you. You're my...best friend." I looked up to Sasuke but he kept his face up and started to sing again. Happiness filled my heart, I had a best friend, someone who cared about me and took care of me. A small blush traced my smile and quickly fell aslee-

"GROWL!" Scratch that, my stomach raged with fury. Sasuke immediately stopped singing and stared at me.

"S-sorry." My blush grew. Sasuke started to laugh, he let go of me and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Come on dobe, let's get you something to eat." He smirked.

****Dragons****Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto steadily followed behind me as we walked downstairs into my kitchen. I couldn't help but take notice in Naruto's slight flinches of every few steps he took. I could tell he was trying to hide it from me but it was to obvious for my eyes. Why Naruto? He didn't deserve the crap he's been put through. (A.N Watchout! Sasuke's massive curse/killing thoughts scene approaching! XD ) If I had my hands on those villagers I'd cut of their fingers and foce them to eat them and then I'd stab them through their hearts and twist their fucked up minds into oblivion. I could tie them down and cut open their stomach! And make them watch as I slowly pull out their innards! Ha! Then I'd pull off each of their fingernails and feed them to the dragons, then slice off each of their body parts and feed that to the dragons as well! Muahaha! I would gladly send them to the pits of hell!  
Naruto stared at my evily grinning face and tilted his head to the side confusedly, his cerulean eyes grew large and sloulful, like a kitten when their confused about something. Damnit! It's hard to think evily when something this cute is trying to catch your attention.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" He asked. Crap...the voice of an angel.

"I'm fine dobe." I cooly anwered. Naruto pouted at the memory of his nickname.

"Then why is it that we already passed your kitchen?" He questioned and pointed behind him. Thats when I realized we were in the living room. Fuck.

"Because dobe, I thought you'd like to eat in the living room. Now, what do you want to eat?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. Luckily, I've known Naruto long enough to know that he's a complete idiot.

"Do you have ramen?" His pout turned into a blazing smile.

"No. You eat too much of that junk, now tell me some real food you want to eat." I frowned, epasizing on the 'real'.

"Teme, you don't have any 'real' food."

"Would you like to bet on that?" I dared, leading him to my fridge and opening it. Naruto had to be all dramatic with this. His face lit up at what the fridge held, many choices of meat, frozen food, vegetables, drinks, hell, I had a month's worth of a full course meal in there. Naruto gaped at it for a while then finally spoke,

"You have a damn Wal-Mart in here but no ramen?" He once again, pouted. (Wal-Mart belongs to..well..I don't own Wal-Mart! _ okay Wal-Mart belongs to Wal-Mart!) Idiot...heh, 'my' idiot. It felt nice to think that way. 'My' Naruto, 'my' blonde, 'my' kitsune...

"Fine, if you don't have ramen, I guess I like Gyuu-tataki-don." Now it was my turn to gape. For Naruto having such a tradgic past, he sure knew how to eat his fancy foods. "What?" Naruto yelled at me, taking note in my gaze.

"N-nothing. Go sit in the living room and feel free to read my books. I'll bring the food when it's ready." I ordered. Naruto happily picked out a book and made himself comfortable on my couch. I sighed for a moment, Naruto may be a guest but couldn't he have chosen an easier meal to prepare? Gyuu-tataki-don is thinly sliced beef over a bowl of rice seasoned with delecate spices and topped with noodles. It was actually a pretty simple meal but it was the spices that were dangerous to the food. Too much of it sends you running to the bathroom and too little of it makes the food taste dry.  
After an hour or so, I brought the two bowls of Gyuu-tataki-don to Naruto, one for myself of course, and he immediately dove into the dish but then abruptly stopped.

"Sasuke! This is delicious!" He smiled and continued to devour his meal. I smirked at his sloppy eating stlye, rice fell to the floor but also stuck to his face and when we both finised the bowls, I decided to tease him a bit.

"Naruto, you have some rice stuck to your face." I spied the rice plastered to his face. He placed a hand on his wiskered face.

"What? Where?"

"I'll get it." I removed his hand and licked his face, wiping off the rice. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush raced upon his face.

"S-Sasuke!" He pushed me away covering his cheek where I had licked it clean. Smirking at his reaction I admit it, I love Naruto. Ever since I met him. I had always wondered what that 'love at first sight' always meant, now I think I knew. I picked up the two bowls and washed them in the sink while thoughts of how Naruto tasted raced through my brain.

****Dragons**** Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke had licked my face! What the hell that teme? I just told him how I was treated by the villagers yesterday and he goes and licks me! I felt scared, like the villagers had come back to rape me again, but then I smelled Sasuke and I felt his pale skin and suddenly that feeling went away. It was replaced with a stranger feeling, like I wanted him to lick me, again and again. W-wait! I shouldn't be thinking this! He's my best friend! I..he! He wouldn't love me back. I sighed. Falling for my new best friend, I'm such a fool! Sure he cares about me but I actually wanted it to be more than that but I don't think I can give it to him. I'm so scared of touch and other people, I'm not ready. But then how am I supposed to get rid of my quickening heartbeat now?

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke called to me, turning off the sink and putting the bowls out to dry.

"Ah, yes?"

"Do you wanna come with me tonight and do border patrol?" He asked. Thats right! I almost forgot he had a job but would I go with him?

"It depends." I pouted playfully. "What do you do on border patrol?"

"I can introduce you to some of my friends and we get to ride Koshi all day to battle dragons, if you want, Kyuubi can come along as well." He smirked. I frowned a bit. I had to meet his friends? What will I do if they treat me like the villagers do? I couldn't bear another critisizm parade, I felt too vulnerable right now. Though Sasuke did say we would ride our dragons all day and he said I could bring Kyuubi...

"Okay!" I grinned widely. Sasuke opened a window and stuck his head out looking around for something or someone. That reminds me, where was Koshi and Kyuubi? Have they been gone this whole time? I hope their okay...

****Dragons****

Oh gawsh! *-* for those of you who can guess where they are and what their doing then tell me XD if youre right, then...youre right CX srry I don't carry prizes. X'D I guess you can ask me a question about the story and stuff. XP whatevs :3 untill next time! :DD bye!


	7. Chapter 7

****Dragons**** Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto peered out my kitchen window, he was worried for Kyuubi. Frankly, I was worried as well, the two haven't returned since I last saw them when I brought Naruto to my home. My eyes scanned the living room looking for the clock, it was 12:24 pm. I go to border partol at 2:00 pm. Koshi better get back soon...safe. Naruto sighed as he closed the window and helped himself to one of my many books.

"Oi, Naruto. I'm going to get dressed into my uniform." I called out to him as I walked upstairs. "You should take a shower too, you look like crap. The shower is up here two doors down from my room." Yelling at the edge of the hallway. I mirked knowing Naruto must be cursing my name right now. Heh, just wait Naruto, I'll have you screaming my name besides cursing it.

****Dragons**** Naruto's P.O.V

Teme, the name range through my head like a charm. I placed a nearby bookmark into my page and searched for a mirror. I began to look around Sasuke's house just wandering about, it was huge. His living room was the size of my apartment with three deep blue, comfy couches. His walls were pure white with small light blue patterns meshed into the wall. I noticed nothing on the walls as I paced through the hallways, he didn't have any family pictures. Well, he looked about 17 and I am 16, he must live alone like me. Sasuke comes home everyday to an empty, silent house, like me. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, no time to sulk Naruto! Just take that shower! Right, now where..Here! I grinned widely finding the wooden door.

I pushed open the door and peeked inside, my eyes widened. Once again, Sasuke manedged to get the best bathroom furniture on this region. I was amazed by the different combinations of blues on the walls, it looked like you could be taking a shower in the ocean! Searching for a towel only then did I relaize that taking a shower meant getting naked. Skin, with no clothing. The thought felt uncomfortable towards me, so I locked the doors and windows, making sure the curtians were shut, around me, heck I even tried to make sure the toliet was empty. After reassuring myself that nothing was going to get me I slowly took off my shirt. Once exposed I shuddered and it suddenly got cold around me, I brushed it off and took off my pants.  
Just think about happy things, just think about happy things, just think about happy things...Sasuke? Woa! Why am I thinking of Sasuke at a time like this? I mean, okay I like him and all but...Aarg! Damn my confused mind! Suddenly a knock came to the door and I swear, I was about to fall to the floor naked and cry.

"Naruto? You alright in there?" I heard Sasukes voice then chills were sent up my spine. I know he was on the other side of the door but I was still naked!

"Y-yea, I'm fine Sasuke." I replied, trying hard not to stutter. "G-get out of h-here! I'm going to take that shower now!"

"Che, just making sure you were fine, dobe." Sasuke said before walking down the hallway. Sorry Sasuke, but this just isn't the time to scare me if I'm going to meet your friends.

-Later-

Wrapping the crimson towel around my waist, I realized I didn't have any extra clothes. Crap.

"Sasuke! Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I yelled into the hallway, the door only opened slightly. Hearing Sasuke's footsteps he passed my door and headed into his room.  
After a good three minuets he returned to me and handed me a pair of clothes.

"Thanks." I blushed before slamming the door in his face. Ah, sorry again Sasuke.

****Dragons**** Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto was acting strange in while he was in the shower. I knew he was going through a rough time but he could've at least opened the door wider so my clothes didn't get flattened. Sighing to myself, I caught the sound of flapping wings. Rushing outside I found Koshi and Kyuubi talking to each other as if nothing happened. Then Koshi snapped his head to me,

'Ah, Sasuke. I see your dressed for work. Where's Naruto?' He asked. Kyuubi turned his head to me whick I noticed had blood on it.

"Where the hell were you two? Naruto's just getting out of his shower, he's been worried." I growled at them. Kyuubi snickered and gave a sly smile. Is that normal?

'We just cut off someones debt, they've been most troublesome to Naruto and I brought Koshi along to help. My apologies if we took so long. There were many of them.' Kyuubi smirked.

"So basically you killed the guys who raped Naruto right?" I rolled my eyes. Kyuubi looked insulted.

'Well, when you put it that way you make me sound like a criminal.' He pouted strangely. I smirked and went inside to grab Koshi's saddle then I saw Naruto waiting on my couch in the clothes I handed him. He looked cute as hell. He wore a plain white shirt with my crimson red jacket, the sleeves were rolled up. Two belts hung crosswards on his waist, one silver and the other black, and under was a pair of blue jeans. (A.N If you wanna see this cute as hell Naruto, this pic pretty much represents my story! XD .com/image/dragon%20sasunaru/Hikari_kitsune90/sasunaru/1151957458_?o=1 )

"Oi, dobe lets go." I smirked while Naruto followed me outside. His eyes widened as he found Kyuubi outside and ran up to him to hug him.

"Kyyuubii! Where have you been? I was so worried!" He pouted and nuzzled his face with Kyyubi's. Damn that dragon...My mind drifted off into another world, Naruto was still in the shower calling for help, or he spilt some cak on himself...He lost his clothes...

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice brought me back to reality.

"What?"

"Are we going ir not?" He asked, he was saddled up on Kyuubis neck, waiting for me.

"Hn." I jumped on Koshi and off I flew with Naruto and Kyuubi following behind. But then I wondered, what did Kyuubi tell Naruto? He seemed calm and unnerving, I'll have to ask later.  
So on we flew witht he wind in out faces until the Border Patrol Castle was in sight. When Naruto saw, he flew ahead of me,

"Hey Sasuke, wanna race me?" He gave me a large grin and shifted Kyuubi into position. I smirked, as much as I would've like to 'race' with Narto, I could see my crewmates and I decided not. Being behind Naruto, the air blew his smell towards me, he smelled like...baby powder. Hn, it was actually housewarming to me. My crewmates below signaled Koshi and Kyuubi into the landing road, Koshi made perfect landing while Naruto...

"No Kyuubi left, LEFT! Go right! Shift your wings upwards! No not that high!" Kyuubi was getting pissed and landed akwardly, sending Naruto into Kyuubi's face. He hung limply on the edge of the dragon's mouth untill he shook the blonde off. Naruto dusted himself then grinned again at me. Hn, dobe.

"Afternoon Uchiha! You still got that stick up your ass?" Kiba's mischevous smile widened.

****Dragons**** 


	8. Chapter 8

"Get back to your post Kiba." Sasuke grunted in annoyance. The brown haired man had two red marks across his cheeks, he wore an overcoat with dirty colored fuzz at the collar. His smile revealed two noticable kanine teeth, his eyes set on me. I flinched inwardly, I don't think I've seen this guy around the village...I hoped not.

"Who's the blondie Sasuke?" He grinned widely at me, my hope expanded. Oblivious to the daggers stabbing at the who held his hand out in introduction.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice meeting 'ya." He grinned again. My own smile drew across my face and I suddenly sprang out from behind Sasuke.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Kiba, I said get back to your post." Sasuke now growled. I was suddenly tackled by a mid-large furry dragon, it licked my face as Kiba laughed.

"My bad," He shook the dragon off of me. "This is Akamaru, he's not a big flying dragon but we've been pals since birth!" He proudly exclaimed. The dragon barked. Thats right a barking dragon...cool. Sasuke helped me back up when Kiba was waving at other people headed this way. They all had the Border Patrol badges on their chests.

"Guys, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, this is Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and Choji." He gestured to the three people. I shook all their hands giving my best warm smile. The one called Sai seemed to hesitate when I tried to pull my hand away btu let it go, none the same.

****Dragons****Sasuke's P.O.V

While Kiba was letting Naruto talk to the others Sai walked to me and whispered in my ear,

"So Uchiha. Can I have him?" It sent shivers up and down my spine but I regained myself and gave Sai my signature Uchiha Death Glare. He merely shot me that creepy fake smile and called out his dragon, headed towards the village. Damn, now I had competition. Naruto was still chatting with the others I was about to call him but he ran to me excitedly instead, somehow I found that erotic.

"Sasuke, Kiba wants to take me around the castle for a tour, can I go?" He pleaded. His sapphire eyes grew large as he gave out small whines. Calm down Sasuke! H-he's only asking for a tour, the pouting is not that errotic! The pouting is not that cute! It's not...

"Fine but I'm going with you." I tried to supress a smirk. Naruto on the other hand was estatic about the tour, hasn't he ever been in a castle before? The blonde yelled in excitement running back to Kiba as I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

After an hour of walking around the castle's entrance and halways, Chouji called it a day not even after ten minutes, Shino dissapeared after a beetle and Sai found his way back into our group.

"And this is where we keep the Dragons. Some live with their riders but a few stay here in the stables." Kiba gestured to a large green dragon with silver wings. Naruto gazed at them in amazement as his eyes grew quite large for the size of his head. The green dragon took notice of Naruto and bent down to sniff him, the kitsune tried to pet him only to be blasted by a large stream of fire.

"Ah, ow." He said as he fell to the floor. Kiba barked in laughter, I was going to help the dobe up but Sai was quicker.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" He shot him a fake smile. "You're clothes are all up in smoke, why don't you come with me to the dressing room. We have a change of clothes there." His face turned to me. "Sasuke, would you stay here and calm Uska? I think Kiba would need some water as well." He smirked.  
Oh hell no. Like hell I was going to leave Naruto in the dressing room alone with Sai I was ready to puch Sai squre in the face then tell him how everyone could see through his perverted acts all fucking, year long. But instead, fate decided to punish me. Kiba was still laughing but dragged me towards the cafeteria.

"Ha, come on Uchiha heh, lets just haha, go! I haha, might die of haha! Laughter here!" He smiled in mid sentence. Pulling my hand away I left him headed to the kitched holding an invisible arm while I ran back to Naruto but by the time I got there, they were gone.

"Crap!" I cursed to myself.

Sprinting towards the dressing room, I bearly made it in time but Naruto was already against the wall with Sai's body against Naruto's frail frame. In sudden rage I flung Sai across the room off of my kitsune but he was already red with tears in his eyes. I tried calming him down but he flinched at my touch...Sai did this.

Sai pulled himself off the floor with ease, that smile still clung to his face.

"Ah Uchiha, I was just having some fun with Naruto here. It's too bad we were interrupted, I could've-" Smack! Right in that perverts fucking pelvis. How dare he do this to Naruto he will pay. Sai was on the floor clinging to his pelvis but I kicked his ribcage and sent him stumbling, with blood on his face I punched his nose until he was out cold.

****Dragons**** 


	9. Chapter 9

****Dragons****

It took about another three days for Naruto to recover but he eventually acted like the whole thing never happened. I was glad really, those first two days were just as worse as when I first brought him here. It was also difficult no to touch him either because my pajamas fit him loosely...Either way, I had to make sure to keep Naruto out of Sai's harm! I swear if he touches Naruto like that again I'll wring that skinny neck of his and skin the man alive then-

"Yellow~ Anybody hoome?" An annoyingly familiar voice knocked on my door. I ran to the door to open it and place my hand over Kiba's mouth.

"Shh!" I coldy commanded. Kiba hesitated but I let him in. I hope he's not as much of a loudmouth as Naruto is.

"So he's asleep then?" Kiba questioned. I nodded in response. He sighed, now he'd have to spen the rest of his lunch hour with me. Somehow I felt bad for the poor guy. Trying to get my mind off the subject Kiba and I chatted for a good hour about how we were doing and our plans for the future. A rumble of commotion was rattled upstairs and only then we knew Naruto had woken up. I knew Naruto had just almost been raped but why in the hell did Kyuubi burn 'my' face for it? Sure he beat Sai to a pulp as well but I was the one who saved him... This all gave me a huge headache. I decided to grab a book to cool down.

Naruto was rubbing his eye in drowsiness and the pajamas Kyuubi brought from his house were draped from his lithe body. Despite the fox patterns on the night clothes, they looked just about ready to slip off, holding themselves up by a mere whim. I couldn't help but notice Kiba's slight drool and his agaped mouth. Growling in defense he smartly sleaned himself up and headed for the door. That is, until Naruto stopped him.

"Kiba, is that you? When did you get here, how are you?" He brightened at Kiba. Kiba's face almost went beet red from Naruto's morning face.

"Sasuke, how long has Kiba been here?" He turned his baby face towards me. Crap. Now I see why Kiba's having a hard time. His face was still half awake and his hair was ruffled in a cute manner. I glared at Kiba whilt he made awkward movements of his hands on Naruto as he was turned away. Kiba got the message and apologized to Naruto about is leaving so soon.

****Dragons**** Naruto's P.O.V

Once the door closed I turned to Sasuke, I felt bad for him, he was obviously upset but what could I do? Sasuke grunted and picked up a book to read. Maybe I could make him a cake? Though he doesn't seem fond of sweets...What about ramen? No, something that would make 'him' happy.

Snapping my fingers I ran outside and called Kyuubi. I know what I could do! It may hurt later but I just might be able to accomplish it! Sasuke tried to stop me but I was right next to the door so it was inevitable.

I flew after Kiba, okay so I didn't really have a plan of what I could to for Sasuke...but Kiba might've known! Kyuubi flew closer to Kiba so I could talk to him at ground level. I had almost forgotten that Kiba's dragon could'nt fly him anywhere.

"Kiiibbaa!" I yelled, the dragon boy covered his ears in shelter of my pitched shouting. He swiftly turned his head to me in confusion. "What?" He asked as Kyuubi flew to the ground.

"I need help! Sasuke seems really pissed off about me and Sai and then Kyuubi burned his face then, and, and...well now I just don't know what to do." I gave Kiba the poutiest face I could ever give. He flinched at my suden question but gave it thought.

"Well the Uchiha's would not be fond of parties heheh.." He smirked.

"Uchihas? He has family?" I dotted my head to the side.

"Well not anymore, his clan used to be thrivin until his brother killed his entire clan wiping out the Uchiha name. He swore to get vengance on his brother but no one has seen Itachi since then. He's been searching ever since he was six but he still hasn't found anything." Kiba explained.  
I gasped at the tale, I never knew Sasuke had a brother or a family for that matter. I was so caught up in my own problems I didn't realize that Sasuke was all alone...This just means I'll have to do more for Sasuke! Yeah!

"Kiba, now you 'have' to help me after listening to that! I wanna cheer him up, how do I do it? You've known him longer haven't you?" I pleaded once more.

"Ah, well...give me some time...uhhm.." He snapped his fingers and Akamaru jumped for joy. "I got it! Well Sasuke seems to be very fond of you. 'Very' fond of you to even let you set foot in his house." I blushed. "So why don't you go out to town and-" He stopped mid scentence and sniffed the air. Akamaru was getting sniffy as well.

"Do you smell smoke?"

****Dragons**** Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto left without another word, did he have to run off like that? Well, my book was getting inevitable so I placed a bookmark in it for later. Suddenly without Naruto around my house got the quiet texure back in it's place. Somehow I felt sad to hear nothing again. My mind placed images and voices of the blonde in my head, his noisy voice and bright smile with cerulean eyes. I took a chair and stared at the ceiling to think. How could those people do that to Naruto? I realized then I knew very little of his past, he still doesn't know about mine...thats right, I'm still after my brother. Being with Naruto made me completely forget about that, it was...a nice few past days without the thought of my older brother. This time I've been spending with Naruto if I end up telling him how I feel would he reject me? I am a man as he is. If he accepted me would I give up on my brother and start a new life with him? Am I ready for that?

These questions were giving me such a migrane. I just wanted to hold Naruto, I knew his baby powder smell would intoxicate me and the headache would be nothing more than a thud. The very thought of it felt soothing to my mind...damn these erections.

"Sasuke!" Kiba sent me flying off the chair. He was breathlessly panting.

"What the hell do you want!" I screamed in rage. But one look at Kiba's face told me something was definetely wrong.

"Naruto's house! It's burned to ashes!" At this my eyes widened. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, Koshi was already waiting. Jumping over his back I told him to take me to the smell of ashes leaving Kiba panting at my front door. He waved his arms in fury for not getting a ride back. He grunted and sprinted into the trees with Akamaru.

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

I just stood there for a good two secons before hitting the ground watching the fire consume all things dear to me. My only memories of my family are all gone. Everything is gone. The stuffed fox my mom gave me, the silver locket my dad entrusted with me...all gone.  
Watching everything dear to me burn down was probably more painful than being raped in the forest only a few days ago. I felt lost and broken, a shattered mess. Kyuubi dove intot he fire and the patch I placed in his wing got burned off, he won't be able to fly for a while now but it looked as if he came out of the fire empty handed. Nothing was saved. Only after the flames died did I notice Sasuke and Kiba standing next to me. He glared into the ashes and something in his mind flickered.

"I burned down my old house. I remember watching it exactly like this." He said. Koshi's gaze fell to the floor in despair, I fell onto my hands and knees and started to cry. Sasuke hauled me onto Koshi and told Kyuubi to follow as well. He didn't fly us home, we rode on Koshi. Kiba wanted to follow but Sasuke strictly told him to go home. Kiba was persistent but after Sasuke cursed, Kiba said, he's stay back to investigate the crime.

No sooner than ten minutes did we reach Sasuke's home. He led me to his bed and asked If I was in need of assistance. His voice grew soft and low, it was calming but I was still in shock.

"Can you just...hold me for a few minutes?" I whispered. Sasuke obeyed and wrapped his arms around me. I felt that warmth again, the essence of knowing that you're safe and loved. It was almost like being in my mother's arms again except this time, it felt different. Not a mother's love but I felt a love of some sort in these arms.

"My brother killed my entire family," He admitted. I already knew of all this but I decided to hear him out anyways. Maybe this was good for the both of us. A good few minutes passed until I heard a different art of the story, "I'm still looking for him today but I have no leads. But something is strange, ever since I've met you, I've felt no hatred whatsoever towards my brother. I even forgot I didn't have a famliy when you smiled at me."  
My heart skipped a beat and this time It wasn't a skip of fear. A slight blush grew on my cheeks, would now be a good time to tell him? Kiba said he was fond of me but he's a guy and because he doesn't have any other family, He'll have to settle down and have kids to start a new generation of his clan. Thats right...I need to dot hat do, but would I want to? What if my kids end up like me? Being hated for all the wrong reasons...But I can't deny my feelings anymore. Though I'm probably just being a burden to Sasuke right now and-

"I love you."

****Dragons**** 


	10. Chapter 10

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

" I love you."

W-what! D-did I just hear what I thought I did? Sasuke just said...

"I know you're probablu going to hate me for this later but please, just...Let me be like this for a little while longer." Sasuke's arms held me tighter. Taking all this in was a lot, I mean, I feel the same way but...I never expected this! Sasuke pulled me close to him, his legs started to wrap around mine, I flinched at the sudden close movement. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way but right now I was just-

"Ahh!" I covered my mouth. Sasuke's knee had just...! His knee kept at it, I tried to hold in my moans but doing that, Sasuke only did it harder. "Ahh, aahn!" I cried out, I just noticed my hands were clinging onto him for dear life and my face felt so hot. Looking up at him, his eyes were filled with determination and...

"Naruto. Can I keep going?" His voice had lowered to a low and soothing ring in my ear. Averting my eyes I nodded to him. I heard a slight chuckle then his knee moved again. Again, my legs twitched and my eyes shut tightly. Sasuke seemed to notice and stopped his knee grinding. With somewhat dissapointment I looked up again.

"Naruto, I can't do this to you unless you answer me." His voice shook slightly. I suddenly felt guilty, but my voice came back.

"It's okay. I-I feel the same way...I l-love you too." My eyes had avoided his face again...I felt flustered but reluctantly I looked to him again. This time his eyes were soft and I saw a reflection of myself in his abyss eyes. For a while he smiled and pulled me into another hug. It only lasted for a moment but I felt so much love in it. He..he really does feel the same way.  
Sasuke was suddenly on top of me and my blush deepened, this made his smile widen. That smile, I've never seen him smile like that before it was so gentle. He leaned into me and our lips fell into mine. At first my eyes widened but they soon fell at the gentle touch of Sasuke's hand on my face. His fingers caressed my cheeks and the kiss was still going on. I suddenly found it hard to breathe but I didn't want it to stop. Sasuke had immediately demanded entrance into my mouth and I willingly gave it to him. His tounge slid across my mouth mezmorising my cavern. Then for a while our tounges battled but Sasuke saw I was struggling to breathe and released me of the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting us. Our breaths were coming out in harsh pants and Sasuke's knee started to grind at me again. Sasuke smirked and dove in for another french kiss while his hand slid under my shirt. He trailed up my stomach and teased at a nipple.

"Mmph! Mmhh..!" I moaned into our kiss. Sasuke's touch was entirely different from other times. When thos men raped me, I felt so discusting and tainted. But when Sasuke touches me like this..It feels good. I've never felt such a softer hand on my body before, I enjoyed it. Our kiss broke again and Sasuke pulled up my shirt, my skin was now exposed at him. With his knee still grinding at me and his finger still teasing at me, he started to lick at my other nipple.

"Ahh! Sasu..uaah!" His tounge trailed down my chest further to my stomach but now something giggly came out of my mouth. "Haha, haha! S-Sasuke! Ha, d-don't lick there! That tickles! Haha!" My body scrunched up and my hands clutched my stomach. Sasuke looked angered by this but while I wasn't looking Sasuke's hand slid into my pants. My laughing immediately stopped and I felt something swirling in my stomach. Sasuke's other hand grabbed my arms and held them above my head. My blush deepened and my eyes widened as Sasuke's hand slid against my erection my legs closed automatically but it was hard when Sasuke's body was hanging over me. His face closed into mine and our lips were milimeters apart. His voice became lusting but I still heard his soft echoes.

"Naruto. Don't stop making those sweet sounds." He kissed me then went back to teasing my nipple again.

"Mmph..ah..ahh!" I cried out again. Sasuke's hand gripped hold of 'me' and started to pump, his smirk deepened. "Yes. That voice. Naruto...I love you." His finger pressed against he slit of my cock smearing pre-cum. His hand kept moving and my moans grew louder I was already close and we've only gone so far. Sasuke pumped harder and I soon came. My face was probably raddish red by now...

"Hn. That was quick. And you've wet your pants." He smirked at me.

"W-well! That because you did this! Teme." I pouted. He started to remove my pants and underwear. I was suddnely alert.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing?" His hand still held my arms above me so it was hard to resist. He released me and started to remove his shirt. Soon both of our shirts were on the floor. My face flustered again. The raven gave his famous smirk again and dove into my erection, swallowing my length.

"Sasu-!" His tounge lapped at the head and he slowly started to stroke me with his tounge. My body arched and I felt sparking electricity flowing at the base of my spine. "Aahhh! Sasuke!" I mewled. He removed his head form my manhood and smeared his fingers with saliva. Wait! What is he planning to-!

"Ah! Aaahhh! Saahhsuke!" His head moved back to my erection as he slipped a finger into my entrance. It felt strange and wet I've never been penetrated with fingers. It hurt!

"Sasuke! It hurts! Stop..ahh!" I cried between moans.

"Just bear with it for a while." He scowled. Sasuke was now deasperately searching for my prostate.

****Dragons****Sasuke's P.O.V

Where the hell is it? His sweet spot...Suddenly my finger brushed against something that made Naruto arch his back harder and he immediately came into my mouth with the moan of an angel. Swallowing his cum he quickly became angered.

"Don't swallow it!" He yelled. Ignoring him I brushed my finger against his prostate again and made him see white stars.

"Aaaahh!" He cried out. My own erection grew harder at his every moan. As much as I wanted to penetrate him now, I had to take this slow and make sure he was ready. Slipping in another finger I rubbed harder against the spot. I felt a little guilty, many other men have touched his this way. Am I the same as those others? Am I hurting Naruto now? Pulling out my fingers my face grew closer to Naruto's.

"Does it hurt anymore?" I asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, this feels different with you. It's not like it was with the other men. I feel good and.." He pulled a pillow to his face. "I like it...when you touch me." My eyes widened. So...It's different with me, huh? I'm so glad. I tried to push the pillow out of his face but he kept it in place. Heh, I smirked as I brushed my erection against naruto's entrance. He flinched and I took this chance to throw the pillow across the room and our lips met once again. I pulled my pants and underwear off then pulled his legs apart and onto my cock. He felt tense and his body was trembling.

"I love you Naruto." I broke the kiss and smiled. I counldn't get enough of this boy. I had fallen for him hard and I loved hearing his sweet voice and seeing his sunshine smile. I was nervous myself but I wanted Naruto to know how much I loved him.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled warmly at me. My heart skipped a beat and an overwhelming warmth flowed among my body. I was sure Naruto felt the same way too.

I pushed myself into him and suprisingly it slid in easily but I watched Naruto's face for any sign of discomfort. Naruto moaned in an unfathomable sweet moan. "Aaaahhhh! Sasuke!" He cried out my name as muscles clamped against my manhood.

"Naruto!" I cried out as well. Nipping at his neck I pushed in further until I hit that spot that made him cry my name. Beads of sweat slid down our bodies as I pushed in and out of my kitsune. He bucked his hips at me, craving more friction. Naruto's heated face encouraged me to thrust faster, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Aaah! Ahhnn! Sasuke!"

"Unhh! Naruto!"  
Our bodies flowed together like a puzzle's found it's missing peice. With our bodies slick with sweat, I licked at Naruto's neck and bit onto his smooth creamy skin. He mewled in pain but I licked the hurt away leaving a hickey on his neck. Thrusting in and out of him, my shaft stretching and filling him. Slamming my cock into Naruto I grunted laboriously he cried out again as his nails dug into my back for support. I hissed at the pain but it ebbed away into seething pleasure.

"Ahh!" Naruto's inner muscles squeezed me inside of him.

"Naruto!" Our gazes locked onto each other as our bodies met with every stroke. Suddenly Naruto pushed his body against the bed and his hips bucked at me as his spine arched with pleasure overriding him.

"Aaahh!"

Naruto came as his seed covered our stomachs. I suddenly reached climax as well as I rammed one last time hard into Naruto, releasing myslef in him. My thrusts became short as I slowly rode out my orgasm. Then I collapsed onto Naruto, spent and panting. Naruto gripped my hand.

"Hahh..I love you Sasuke." Was the last thing Naruto said before he passed out on my bed, exauhsted. I smiled and pulled away from Naruto we were pretty sticky and it felt uncomfortable plus my sheets were now wet with our seed. Gently picking up Naruto I sighed and placed him on the floor with a pillow for a while as I changed the sheets. Once that was taken care of I cleaned Naruto and myself up then finally we were both in bed. Dry and warm. The blonde moved a bit in his sleep and interlaced out fingers. I pulled him close to me as the moon outside lulled us both into a deep and calm sleep.

****Dragons****

Sooo..what did ya think? This was my first time writing a sex scene...EVER! So plz no harsh comments! ^^; Besides, it's 2:30 in the morning and I got school today TT^TT I was just that...I watched a few yaoi anime's and I just got in the mood. So to clean myself out, I typed this. Hope you guys enjoyed this! ^^ I won't be writing again for a while cuz I'm gunna be at my granny's for thxgiving and I RELLY don't wanna type this story while I'm there with them. I'd feel a little guilty TTwTT Anyhow! Thx for reading this chapp! :D 


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shone rays of light into the bedroom my eyes opened to Naruto's baby face. His eyes were closed but his mouth was somewhat agape. I've never felt so happy to have something this valuable to me. The last time I ever felt this way was with my family and Itachi...Itachi. Will I still search for him? Is my life goal still set on taking revenge? He did kill my family and my clan, how am I going to even restart my clan with Naruto?  
Suddenly Naruto mumbled in his sleep,

"Hmm...mm...ramen."

Smiling I put all those thoughts aside. How could I even think those things when I have him? He's the only thing that's given me an actual reason to live, I sometimes wonder if he feels the same.  
For a while I stared at the ceiling, thinking over whats happened in my life so far. After Itachi left I really don't recall anything much but a strict training life and avoiding my fangirls. Heh, can't wait to see their faces once they see what I've gotten hold of. There's my friends too, well, more like acquaintanceship but all the same to me but I really don't care what they think of me. You know, having this whole house to myself for eleven years can get extremely annoying and lonely. Has anyone else ever felt the same? Knowing youre coming home to an empty house with no reason to live but hatred. Watching your life go right past you as you emotions grow colder and suddenly, your nineteen. Thinking was usually a migrane mine for me, it only led to bad memories and intoxicating hatred. This sparked back a flame with Itachi's dead body in it. Maybe this is wrong, what if Naruto's not the one I wanted? What if I'm not the one Naruto wants? What if all of this leads only to heartbreak and monochromatic emotions?

****Dragons****Mystery P.O.V

I knew Sasuke must've been thinking by now. He'd always been like that. I may have only known him for a few years but all the same I know every detail in his past. A few times I've bearly been able to keep himself from commiting scuicide. Thinking back though when Sasuke was young he always used to smile with me. Even if our father never apreciated him, I was always there to cheer him up. I regreted what I did, truly I do. But this was all for the clan's sake. Soon, when he's ready, I'll tell him why.  
Perched on my favorite forest moss log I bent down for a drink of water, still in waiting for my maybe future lover. As the branches rustled I caught scent of him, finally.

"You're late." I shouted cooly as a fruit colored dragon entered the river bank.

"Yeah, yeah It's just hard getting around with my problem. You should know, you were there!" He shouted in annoyed rage.

"Yes, yes stay calm for once." I shot him back a soft glance. He cutely pouted facing another direction. Gee, I wonder where he picked that up from? (A.N lol sarcasm.)

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

My droopy eyes slowly opened to the sun's blinding rays. Wiping at my eyes my other hand was searching for my new lover. I jumped out of bed when I felt and saw nothing there. Did Sasuke just up and left? Why? After what happened last night I thought...I thought...Oh crap, here come the tears...

"Naruto? Whats wrong now?" A icy voice came from the door. I practically sprinted out of the bed and ran to Sasuke. I just had to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Sasuke! I thought you left and abandoned me!" I cried muffled in his shirt. He gave a curt 'hn' then returned my hug.

"Who the hell could leave you alone? I just went downstairs to make us breakfast, dobe." Thats when I snapped at the name.

"Who the hell are you calling a 'dobe'? You're the one being a teme-!" I clutched my stomach in pain. Sasuke was suddenly concerned.

"Naruto! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just." I blushed. "After last night, It kinda hurts to walk." I pouted. Sasuke just chuckled and I was suddenly swooped up by him, princess style to make things worse.

"W-What the heck are you doing? Put me down!" I ranted but of course, Sasuke didn't listen. Instead he walked back into his room and covered me up.

"How about I just 'feed' breakfast to you?" He smirked. I had a bad feeling, his lusting eyes only made it worse.

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

After a ridiculous attempt to 'feed' me I threw the food at Sasuke's face. I mean he tried to feed me with his mouth! He got me once...or trice but whatever! Cue the blushing face. Anywho, I fed myself as did Sasuke, only he had quite a sore chin after trying it again. That teme...After breakfast Sasuke had to go to work, I was scared to go back there but I didn't want to be left alone in a big house...so I went with him. Besides, I feel so guilty for living so long in Sasuke's home, I just came in uninvited and all I did was act to immature. I felt I needed to do something to help out, so I applied for a job at the Dragon Border Patrol. Sasuke knew of this but at firs he tried every attempt to keep me from there. He said it was too dangerous so I just told him Beleive it! And suddenly he was putty in my hands. Well..maybe I had to kiss him once or twice...okay so we sorta made out but still! So here we are, I was just accepted into the job and it's now my first day here. Kiba and the others though have been really nice to me! I had so much fun for the past hour or so, that is until Sai came and said,

"So Naruto, I notice that new glow. You and Sasuke have done the nasteh! Well congratulations!" He smiled and clapped. I just stood there as my face went redder than red itself. Wait, what am I doing? I should say something!

"I-It's not like that!" I yelled. Sai's smile just got bigger.

"Oh Naru-chan! You say that when Sasuke has his arm around you like that!" He snickered. I just bearly noticed that fact but I quickly shoved myself away and stomped tothe stables where Kyuubi and Koshi were. I really didn't feel like being seen right now and tried to see if I could sneak up on the two. On my way there I passed by two girls who were talking about Sasuke.

"Oooh Sakura! Do you think we'll see him today? It's our second day here and we still haven't seen him!" The pale blond one said.

"I'm sure Sasuke will be here! If the club was right then Sasuke has to work here! Come on, lets see if we can run into him this way!" The pink haired one squealed then ran into the same hall that Sasuke was indeed in. I wonder who those two were? Well whatever, continuing my sneak attack! I tip toed under a narby bench in the stables when I overheard the voices of Kyuubi and Koshi.

"When are you going to tell Sasuke?" Kyuubi's voice whispered. Tell Sasuke what?

"I'll tell him when he's ready!" Koshi's voice rang.

"When will he be ready? The longer you take the more it's going to hurt him!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Koshi yelled angrily, even I could feel Kyuubi flinch. Koshi sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just. He's so happy with Naruto. I really don't want to ruin this event. I mean come on, I've never seen Sasuke smile so much. I just want to enjoy seeing Sasuke this way before saying anything to ruin it."  
Ruin us? What could Koshi be hiding that could possibly ruin us? I mean now I feel even worse knowing it's my fault that Koshi is hiding this because of me but he said Sasuke's never smiled so much...is that also my doing? It felt warming at the idea but also a bit alarming. Was I changing Sasuke? I shook my head. Nah, Koshi said Sasuke was happy right? Well same goes for me...With my spirits uplifted I listened in more on the conversation.

"I mean, this could cause trauma and then Sasuke will have his heart set on killing me again. His whole life...his whole damned life! I've been the cause of his suffering!" He yelled in frustration. The cause of his...wait, he's not-! I jumped at the sloution causing the bench to fall over, alarming Kyuubi and Koshi. Crap, I'm busted.

"Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi asked. I hazily dusted myself and stood up smiling goofily.

"Hehe...yes?"

"Did you hear anything?" Koshi was glaring at me, this made me flinch. "Ah..uhm. No. I just got here after I heard some yelling. Is everything alright?" Whew, it's good that I'm such a great lair. Both dragons gave a sigh of releif and smiled at me.

"No everything's fine. Now what did you come here for?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hmm? Just came to check up on you two. You guys have been in here all day, haven't the officers let you guys fly about the area?" I questoned. Usually the officers would let the dragons in the stables fly around if they wanted.

"Yes but today were just feeling a bit tired is all. Sorry for making you worry." Koshi bluffed.

The chat went on for a while now but what they were talking about earlier is still bothering me, just exactly what are these two planning? Is my conclusion right? Could Koshi really...

TBC...  
****Dragons**** 


	12. Chapter 12

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

The situation I overheard back there was still bothering me. I think I knew what Koshi was talking about but I decided to wait and let him tell Sasuke himself. After the awkward talk we had, I had missed Sasuke for some reason which led me to where I am now. In the middle of a cat fight between those two girls I saw earlier. From what Sasuke told me, they just started to flirt with Sasuke and got in a fight over who would take him to lunch. I was a little surprised though, I felt jealous towards the two. Surely I couldn't announce our relationship to the public, I could've put Sasuke in danger for just being with me and I didn't want him to get hurt. I was suddenly pulled by my neck shirt away from the scene before me by Sasuke and led towards the lunchroom. Guess I'll be the one having lunch with him.

My mind pondered for a bit, I'll admit Sasuke has nice features but...did every girl in this crazy job have to swoon over Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kun!" A passing girl slightly lifted her skirt, revealing a frilly panty.

"Sasuke-kun would you sit with me?"

"Sasuke-kun do you remember me? I was the one smiling at you in the village two weeks ago!"

"Sit with me Sasuke-kun!"

"No me! She's got lice in her hair!"

"What? You take that back you bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch, hoe!"

"Woa! Hold it! Everybody knows that Sasuke-kun will sit with me today." One girl yelled above all others. They were silent until one girl shouted, "Get her!" And a riot was formed right before us. I was completely shocked. It's not like Sasuke's some god or anything! Speaking of which didn't any of this bother Sasuke in the slightest. He just sat there and watched.

"Aren't you going to do something? I mean, they are fighting over you. Shouldn't you stop them?" I asked as I slurped up the last of my ramen. Good thing they had this stuff here!

"No. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Just let them be, theres no stopping them. Instead I like to think of this as a dinner and a show." The raven replied coldly with a stare of amusement. Well that's pretty harsh. The girls fought the whole time hence none got to sit with Sasuke. Once the bell rang all the girls stopped immediately but this bell sounded different and Sasuke was quickly alert.

"Whats happening Sasuke?" I noticed my voice had started to quiver from all the silence and strange alertness.

"Listen to me Naruto," Sasuke sounded extremely serious. " I want you to take Kyuubi and go home right now." His eyes looked almost red at this. I became scared and confused.

"Not until you tell me what going-" The bell rang louder and this time an alarm echoed through. It made my hair stand on end. Sasuke glanced outside a window and this time he yelled when he said,

"Naruto, GO HOME! Get away now!" There was a severe icy venom in that breath but I wanted to know what had made Sasuke so terrified. Even the fangirls seemed to forget Sasuke even existed. Arguing with Sasuke would get me nowhere so I ran out the doors and looked back to see Sasuke's eyes on me, making sure I was going home. But I wasn't. I ran in the hall to find Koshi and Kyuubi panting with spread wings in the sky above me.

"Kyuubi!" I called out. He snapped his head back to me and beckoned Koshi to follow.

"Koshi, whats happening?" I yelled out to him. His eyes grew soft on me but his voice was slightly shaken, "Naruto, your skills are not yet high enough to partake in this battle between them. Sasuke and I can handle this along with the others. You and Kyuubi must go home now." With that Koshi took off but I shouted out one last question,

"Who's they?" Koshi turned his head and said one word that took me back so long I wanted to fall to my knees and scream.

"Orochimaru and his dragon Kabuto."

****Dragons**** Sasuke's P.O.V

I prayed to the heveans that Naruto would be safe. I was worried his curiosity would get the better of him. The ground started to shake and right before me outside the crystalline window, a blue electric ball of light crashed towards me. Trying to run out of the way I was immediately pushed by someone or something. It sent me crashing to a wall but it saved my life. A bit hazy I waited for the smoke to clear. Was it one of my fangirls? The clouds dispersed and a black scaly figure lay before me...Koshi!

I ran up to him examining the wound. He had a hole engorged in his stomach a sure fatal wound. Fuck! Above me I hard a sly laugh echo throughout what was left of the cafeteria. Wings flapping with a blue course of electricity running through them and my eyes widened. The man riding this dragon was no regular man. Hell, he shouldn't even be human! Orochimaru is the one who caused world wars 4 through 6 and killed over millions of people throughout this planet. His history of crimes could go on but that can come later. right now Koshi and I had to get out of here with Koshi in this condition he and I had no chance against Orochimaru.

My dragon started to twitch and a crimson gaze was shot at Kabuto sending him into another dimension where he is to be tortured for seemingly years. Wait what he just used was the Mangekyo Sharingan only my...FUCK? Koshi lifted me from the ground, blood gushing from his stomach. Rage was sent aflame in me, he killed my clan! He deserves to die! But lifted by his claws prevented me from doing anything to him, behind me Kabuto crashed down in screams while Orochimaru smirked at me. It sent shivers up and down my spine and goosebumps to form everywhere. I didn't know what to feel right now, rage, hatred, fear, frustration, and confusion. The things were running through my head as Koshi flew me, with his last strength, to my house. We crashed with blood glazing me and the front lawn. So many questions were running though my head. Why the hell is Koshi actually my older brother Itachi? What the hell as Itachi doing here? Why is he a dragon and my companion no less! And last, why in the hell did he slaughter almost everything important to me?

I hardly noticed Naruto calling my name, breaking me from my nervous breakdown. I really had no idea what to do. I wanted to be comforted and told that everything was going to be okay so I gazed into those lulling blue orbs then pulled the sun kissed hair to my chest, swearing to never let it go. My kitsune had returned the comfort but in a daze of corrupted emotions, I fainted.

****Dragons**** Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke had then fainted. In some strange way, I knew what he was feeling. I figured Koshi finally told him that he was Itachi, a lot's going through Sasuke's head right now so I asked Kyuubi to help me carry him upstairs to let him rest. Though I kinda bumped his head in the side doors...heh heh. He'll be out for a while but I was in a rush, don't think I didn't see all that blood gushing all over the porch! I practically tumbled downstairs in a rush to find the first-aid kit. Finally finding the thing after pretty much going through his whole house...since when did he buy a bottle of lube? And..w-what was he going to use it for? A deep blush was painted on my face as I ran to Koshi's wound. This was bad, his eyes were closed and his breathing stopped. My work was definitely cut out for me here...

Whew! I breathed a sigh of relief as the last wrap of the cast was placed on the giant mass of dark midnight. Kyuubi was still sitting behind me watching him patch up Itachi. Something told me a long time ago that Kyuubi knew it was Itachi. But the one question in my head still pondered on what they had between them.

"Kyuubi." I said barely audible.

"Hm? Is it over? Is he going to be okay? Will he live? He can't die!" Kyuubi's voice was on the brink of tears. (A.N/ Warning! ItaKyuu coming your way! If you don't like this pair then stop reading now! There won't be any sex scenes between the two here but there will be random kissing scenes.)

"Do you love Itachi?" I waited for an answer.

"...I don't know. For a while I have. He even trusted me enough to tell me he was Itachi in the first place...I didn't care that he killed so many people, well, I mean of course I worry but thats all in the past and thats something Sasuke should really learn but thats not my point!" He sadly sighed. "Yes. I love him. But we're not lovers."

"Not yet." Another voice uprise from the small silence. Kyuubi's eyes went wide.

****Dragons**** 


	13. Chapter 13

"Not yet." The voice echoed around us. Kyuubi's eyes went wide as the heap of matted blood started to breathe. Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief as did I, the said dragon curled up next to Itachi. I decided to leave the two this way until Itachi fully recovered. Though that would take a full on two months or so.

Heading upstairs I could hear grunting in Sasuke's room. A pang of sympathy flushed through me, Sasuke now has to deal with his brother, the one who killed his clan. But the question is, why did he do it? I didn't want to ask Itachi any questions yet, his injuries might have opened up just from talking. So instead I got into bed with Sasuke, he was covered in sweat and his face was scrunched up wrapping my arm around him I started to sing the lullaby that Sasuke had sung for me. His grunting came to an immediate stop and wrapped his own arms around my waits pulling me closer to him. Soon he was seeping in peace. I watched his face and never knew just how pale he was until then. This moment seemed to go on forever and I savored every part of it. Once I thought about it, moments like these seem so fruity. I laughed softly at that idea, it seemed too good.

The next morning had brought about a good outcome. Sasuke was still wrapped in my arms as I of his until he stirred. Retreating arms told me he woke up, when my own eyes fluttered open I was met with a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Dobe." He smirked. I was puzzled for a while, has he forgotten about everything?

"Sasuke, do you remember?" I hated asking him the question but he couldn't go on living like nothing happened.

"..Yes, I do." He spoke quietly but the smirk never left his face. Confused still I continued, "Aren't you mad or something?" I pushed myself up with the blue silky covers sliding off my chest.

"I thought about it in my dreams. I killed Itachi and for some reason Kyuubi cried," I chuckled at that one, he still didn't know. "Yes, I'm still pissed as hell off as to why he did it but then I remembered, about a week after my parent's death thats when Koshi arrived. From then on we were like brothers, which is why it makes me sort of... relieved that he's still alive. He may have stayed with me the whole time but that does not make up for what he did to our family." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "If he knows whats good for him, he'll give me a hell of a good reason for all this." With that he stood up and paced for the door. I felt so relieved that Sasuke hadn't burst out of the sheets with anger or mumbled curses of icy hatred at the ceiling. A small spark of hope lit me to life as I sprang up and followed Sasuke outdoors to Itachi. Once outside Sasuke looked a little surprised to see Kyuubi and Itachi curled up against one another. Itachi quickly noticed Sasuke's presence and lifted himself up, wincing at his wounds.

"Brother." Sasuke's icy voice had returned.

"Hmhm, nice to see you still have a side of hatred for me. I was pretty sure I wouldn't wake up today." Itachi smirked, Sasuke only glared. The black dragon stepped a little closer and settled himself down, his wounds could've re-opened at any given time now.

"Are you that rude Sasuke? Your boyfriend's standing over there all alone, come sit Naruto." Obeying Itachi I sat next to Sasuke with my face covered in a small blush. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist, I couldn't tell if he was trying to calm himself down or he was just getting cocky. Either way he was squeezing me all too tight.

****Dragons****Sasuke's P.O.V

I had to hold onto something, I knew Itachi was trying to irritate me and I would soon blow. I tried so hard to keep this feeling of bitter hatred down I didn't want to scare Naruto but after all these years I was extremely urged to just kill Itachi in his weak state right here. My brother's eyes fell from slits to wide back eyes, the same as mine. Kyuubi was still asleep but only stirred every now and then.

"Well Now I suppose I should tell you everything." His voice sounded serious this time and somehow now knowing it was Itachi made the tension grow all the more.

"Now where should I start...? You see, I worked for a high standard of Dragon tamers. Their group was ranked at the highest standards of the world. One day, our family had seen something of too much, and they threatened to kill me and the clan. I told them that I would kill the clan, and so I did. You must understand Sasuke, that If I hadn't killed our clan, neither you nor me would be alive this moment. I only saved what I could and I chose to sneak you a free life without their knowing. They were the Akatsuki, I could find no help to help me take them down. Everyone was weak. Explaining my dragon form is quite difficult, when they found out that I had forgotten to kill you they decided to let me go this time but on one condition. And thats what brought me to this dragon state. They told me that if you grew to be powerful, they would come after you. You are my brother Sasuke, so I had to come back to you and help you stay at average. If I had left you would have become power hungry with revenge for me. You would have never met Naruto either. " His eyes trailed to the said blonde. Naruto flinched a bit, I guess I would have to thank him for that later...Itachi had let out a sigh. My bangs had covered my eyes, I didn't want Naruto to see my face. He tried to hold onto me, but I knew that with one wrong move, I would've lashed out at him at any given moment. So I stood up and ran off into the woods.

It wasn't like me to run away from the truth, I would usually just take everything in and plan out a solution. Though now the way everything is it was completely out of my hands. So was Itachi trying to say that he killed our clan for me? For us? Still, he could've at least tried to kill them! Why the hell did he have to kill everyone? We might have been able to slip away and our clan could thrive elsewhere!  
I stomped deeper into the woods, not caring where I was going or who tried to stop me. I soon realized that my feet had brought me somewhere, a place I used to go to as a kid. I remembered. When Itachi and I were kids we would train, and even after the clan was dead, Itachi came back in his state to take care of me. He was there for me even when it was his own fault. That bond that we shared as brothers was severed the minute he shed our kin's blood, but the friendship that we held onto, though it was weak, he was still there. Thinking of this made everything in my head spin. I hate him but he cared for me! He killed my clan but he saved me from insanity! Out of feral anger I had unconsciously summoned an enormous chidori and shot it through the woods. The blue sparks of light broke and tore through the woods and all its beauty. I felt a little regret afterwards, this forest was also my sanctuary. Hell...I had gone too soft, everything here mattered to me. Why? Everything had a constant chance to hurt me over and over. Looking past the broken trees, I saw a pasture, just off the side of a good ten foot cliff. In it was a field of soft grass coveted by trees growing in all directions upwards. One in particular was skewered off and bent down into a small bench, the leaves on the tree had cause the tip of it to face upwards. A small river had eroded its way into the field, making a stream. Everything was glimmering in spattered water, and growing at my feet were pure yellow sunflowers. They grew widely across this field as their petals were scattered everywhere. It was like the sky had spilled a bucket of the sun here on Earth. Yes this pasture was enchanting, it's blinding yellow dewdrops mixed with the cobalt blue sky had reminded me of something that could very well send me crashing into oblivion. Naruto. I loved him all too much it was unbearable. It may have been love at first sight but people just wouldn't understand. How you feel when you see someone you love, and hey, this is coming from me so I find this to be solid proof.  
After another hour of thinking the day through, I headed back with a cool head.

****Dragons****Naruto's P.O.V

"Hope that teme's okay.." I pouted. Sasuke could be so stubborn and immature sometimes! It's almost impossible to even know if it was him. I still worried though but I tried not to show it much since Kyuubi woke up. He and Itachi left off to supposedly 'rest' somewhere, but even I could hear them from miles away! To get rid of the noise, I went back inside and noticed how empty the place was. An enormous house with nobody to share it with. I mean sure, Sasuke had Itachi but he couldn't fit inside the house and I'm positive that Sasuke would not curl up next to Itachi outside. I pondered for the rest of that hour if Sasuke and I are somewhat alike. But in comparison, we were complete opposites and that statement somehow drew a smile to my face.

When the door slammed open with an exhausted and wide eyed Sasuke I dropped the plate I was washing as it cracked on the floor. What had happened? Sasuke quickly closed the door just as loud as he had opened it and ran to me stuttering,

"N-Naruto! I just saw...My brother and your dragon..what..?" Only when he was right on front of me did I notice a blush across his face. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter,

"Aw man! Ha! Haha-y-you saw them? Haha!" Sasuke's face quickly turned into an annoyed tomato but only when Sasuke pinned me to the table did I stop laughing. "Sasuke?" I could tell he was trying to seduce me but I wanted to know if he was okay, "Sasuke, you okay?"  
His eyes grew deep and in a monotone voice he answered, "After what I just saw I don't think I'll even be touching Itachi for the next month or so." I smiled and laughed at him, he was again pissed but soon started to laugh with me. It was nice to hear the bastard laugh for once instead of that constant glare.

"Ha yeah, so are you going to get off me so I can finish washing the dishes?" I asked. He stared at me for a while with a blank expression and for a while everything was quiet then, in the most normal and formal tone he answered, "No," then smirked, "Since when did you even clean around here?" I growled a bit,

"Teme, the one time I try to help you all you can say is 'since when do you clean'?" I pouted. The raven lifted himself from me as did I from the table counter, only to be picked up and swung unto his broad shoulders.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down!" I was screaming into his ear. He only gave me a silent, 'hn.' then paced upstairs. For the umpteenth time my face went red, I knew where this was going even if this was going to be only our second time.

He settled me down into his bed and our eyes locked for the slightest time before he leaned in on me and our lips made contact. Sasuke's hands held mine above my head, his tongue immediately slipped and intertwined with mine for a while this went on until I needed to breathe. When we separated and after catching my breath I had a question,

"Hey, are you having sex with me to only mend off frustration?" In a way if this was true, I'd feel hurt. Sasuke smirked and kissed my temples, "Dobe, I went into the forest and as I was walking I came across a pasture. There were yellow flowers everywhere and the sky was still blue." I blinked absorbing this in, it wasn't really like Sasuke to talk about his days. "Thats when I thought, 'your eyes are brighter than the skies' and I rushed home to see you." He played a most sarcastic and toony voice as he quoted himself, asshole.

"Fuck you." I said, turned off. Geez we've been more insulting to each other since Itachi's arrival but I guessed that was just emotional recovery, something to say just to blow it off. I felt a pang of sympathy for Sasuke, it would be like him to piss me off as an emotional recovery.

"Actually I thought it would be the other way around." He smirked. "S-shut up!" I grew red again.  
He went on, slithering his hands up my torso and playing with my chest and kissing my neck. I winced from his love bites and his cold, pale hands, he whispered my name as I did of his...

"Sasuke!" I screamed, my throat felt dry, our bodies were covered in sweat, and I could feel the rush of sparking electricity thrive between us. I loved Sasuke, but I was concerned. When we grow old, will he move on? The thought of him leaving me still haunted my mind, I grew up this way with everybody hating and leaving me. I can't help it of I feel even a little doubt.

"Naru-!" He grunted, and pushed himself into me once more and just like that, we were spent. He collapsed on me, then rolled himself beside me, smirking. He always looked peaceful when we were like this, and we've only done it twice. I pouted at his actions,

teme.

****Dragons**** 


End file.
